Talk:101 Dalmatians FanFiction Wiki
Hey Tech are you going to write a parody of Kingdom Hearts called Kingdom Dalmatians with Lucky as Sora, Patch as Riku, Penny or Cadpig as Kari or Maleficent, Mooch as Pete, Sirius as Xehorant, Epsilon and his Skayninians as Organzation 13, and more? Or a Nightmare Before Christmas parody with Patch as Jack, Priscella as Sally, Sparky as Zero, Jumba as Dr. Finklestein, Mickey as the Mayor, Sora as Santa, Sirius as Oggie Boogie, Kari as Mrs. Claus, and Stitch, Lilo, Reuben, Angel, Gantu, Lucky, Cadpig, Penny, Rolly, Mooch, Dipstick, Two-Tone, and Whizzer as Lock, Shock and Barrel? Also in Nick's story 100 Themes Mac and Bloo were hanging out with Calvin and Hobbes who they already met in A Cartoon Final Fanasty Series and Bloo and Calvin along with Number Four were on Tails's machine against the Great Pumpkin in the first story. Are you going to make references to that series like Nick did since he must have read it and wanted to add Calvin and Hobbes and Mac and Bloo into his story and you also have Orange Ratchet and his story A Cartoon Final Fanasty 3 in your favorites list and you want to contiune it don't you? Nope, I'm not going to glamourized 101 Dalmatians. I'm not doing any 101 Dalmatians. I don't remember adding it to my favorites. If I did, it was probably a long time ago. I have no desire to continue it. TemhotaTech 06:08, November 21, 2013 (UTC) But you did add it to your favorites and the author and Mac and Bloo have met Calvin and Hobbes before in A Cartoon's Final Fanasty and you should cotiune it like you will for Ultima since Orange Ratchet gave up on it and Nick have handed over Ultima to you. Also what's wrong with making parodies of Kingdom Heearts and the Nightmare Before Christmas? Nick didn't hand over Ultima to me, he gave permission for his OCs. And Carton Final Fantasy is unrelated to Ultima. And lots of people have favorite Orange Ratchet and his stories, so I don't need to continue it. And those parodies were focusing on 101 Dalmatians, which isn't one of my main interests. If you look around the Ultima wiki, you'll notice I'm into shooter games, and anime. TemhotaTech 20:43, November 21, 2013 (UTC) But Calvin and Hobbes have met Mac and Bloo before in a cartoon's Final Fanasty series and Nick wrote a Drabble about them in his 100 Themes on Fanfiction. Net didn't he? Like I said, Cartoon's Final Fantasy is completely unrelated to Ultima, and the 101 Dalmatians only had a very minor appearance. It doesn't change anything. TemhotaTech 22:54, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Are you going to make a new series that's a combatiom between A Cartoon's Final Fanasty and Bark of War with Penny, Cadpig and Sirius as the main villains along with LIlo as a voodo princess like she was in Sin's Rampage and Cindy in her mermaid form from the Jet Fusion video game Tech? Nope. I'm not going to write any such story. And I'm never going to use an evil Cadpig, or Penny. I just don't want to. TemhotaTech 23:23, November 21, 2013 (UTC) What about an evil Lilo and Cindy and why won't you write a series that's simlar to A Cartoon's Final Fanasty and Bark of War? No to those two either. And I just don't want to. TemhotaTech 23:32, November 21, 2013 (UTC) But Lilo would be in her voodo form and brainwashed by Sirius and Ciny would be in her mermaid form also brainwashed by Sirius so what's the problem? The problem is I just don't want to write it. TemhotaTech 00:21, November 22, 2013 (UTC) But Orange had given up on it and wants someone to cotiune it. Maybe you should ask Bab if he wants to write it since he is a huge dog fan. I don't think Orange wants his story to become Dog centric, and I don't think Bab would do it. TemhotaTech 03:36, November 22, 2013 (UTC) But Bab is a huge fan of dogs isn't he? Doesn't change anything. TemhotaTech 03:58, November 22, 2013 (UTC) But one of his favorite cartoons is Lilo and Stitch since he said it was a ok show not as good as 101 Dalmatians though and Lilo and Stitch are in Utlima like they were in A Cartoon's Final Fanasty stories by Tiny Rocket and Orange Ratchet and he even made a refrence to it in one chapter of Bark of War. Doesn't change anything. TemhotaTech 04:11, November 22, 2013 (UTC) But Lilo and Stitch were in a Cartoon's Final Fanasty series and maybe you coulkd make refernces to them since Scooby is also in Ultima and maybe have them remember each other Tech. Cartoon Final Fantasy is unrelated to Ultima so no. TemhotaTech 04:21, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Then what about making a refrence to Bark of War since Rolly, Lucky Cadpig and the other Dalmatians have appeared in Utlima before. That is also unrelated to Ultima. TemhotaTech 04:32, November 22, 2013 (UTC) But they have appeared as a cameo before so maybe they'llappear again as part of the Restiance except for Cadpig and Penny who are part of the Dog Star Villians. I keep telling you, Bark of War is not related to Ultima, and no name changes, and no evil Cadpig or Penny. Why don't you just listen to me. TemhotaTech 04:42, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Maybe you should add the Buddies to the Restaince since they are similar to 101 Dalmatians. No Resistance. No Air Buddies in Ultima. TemhotaTech 04:49, November 22, 2013 (UTC) But you have Ubasi in the Cat Army don't you? No we don't. We're not bringing her into Ultima, nor are we changing the Conquerer Armada. TemhotaTech 04:55, November 22, 2013 (UTC) But you have Sirius and Epsilon in Ultima and Ubasi is similar to those two since she wants cats to rule instead of dogs. Epsilon will never be in Ultima. Me and Race won't allow it. And Sirius is only getting one appearance. He'll never be the main antagonist of Ultima. TemhotaTech 05:02, November 22, 2013 (UTC)